Embodiments relate to a tomography installation configured for performing a first scan along a first helix-segment-shaped trajectory section and a second scan along a second helix-segment-shaped trajectory section. A first data set is obtained during the first scan and a second data set is obtained during the second scan.
A data set is understood as a data set from a volume scan from which a complete three or four-dimensional volume image may be reconstructed. A data set of a volume scan includes the detected image data of the associated projection image for each projection angle used. A four-dimensional volume image may be a sequence of at least two three-dimensional volume images that succeed one another in time. A first volume image of the at least two three-dimensional volume images shows an influx phase, for example, and a second volume image of the at least two three-dimensional volume images shows, for example, an outflux phase. The tomography installation may be an x-ray tomography installation or a fluorescence tomography installation.
In diagnostics and therapy, stringent requirements are used for the performance of medical devices. The stringent requirements are in place for avoiding health hazards and personal injuries owing to erroneous diagnosis or treatment.
DE 10 2006 040 934 A1 describes a method for representing arteries and/or veins of a vascular system using a C-arm biplane system including two C-arms. During a fill run, for each C-arm a sequence of x-ray images is recorded from different projection angles. The x-ray images of the fill run from the first and second C-arms from an arterial phase are combined to form a first data set. The reconstruction to form a three-dimensional image data set may be carried out before the combination of the data of the x-ray images of the two C-arms or on the data set of the extracted arterial vascular system.
With known C-arm angiography systems it is not possible to capture a whole body or extensive parts of a body of an adult of normal size using a single scan trajectory. In known C-arm tomography installations, cable feeds for the C-arms limit the rotation angle range (about the orbital axis) of the beam source/detector pair of the respective C-arm to approximately 400°.